


Workaholics

by maxbegone



Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Husbands, Kisses, Kissing, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Prompt Fill, Soft prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxbegone/pseuds/maxbegone
Summary: Patrick leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought we agreed to not doing any work on our days off?”David doesn’t move, he just responds with a slightly-distracted muttering of, “I know but…I’m just trying to get this new display layout right. It needs something to bring it together.”--42. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Schitt's Creek Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806070
Comments: 9
Kudos: 121





	Workaholics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishyspots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishyspots/gifts).



> Written for [@fishyspots](fishyspots.tumblr.com) on tumblr for the 50 kisses prompts.

At some point during the early afternoon, while Patrick is stretched-out on the couch with his nose deep in a book, David disappears. 

It’s when he gets up to make himself another cup of tea that he notices how quiet their house has gone. Patrick frowns in confusion, tea kettle forgotten on the unlit stovetop. He didn’t hear David leave, and the car keys are still in their designated spot by the front door.

“David?”

Somewhere from the floor above there’s a muffled, “Upstairs,” from his husband. Patrick finds him in their office, a fist pressed into his forehead while David hovers over his sketchbook. Their desk sits at a wide window that lets in so much natural light, the lamps don’t have to be turned on until the sun begins to dip behind the trees.

David’s back is to him, but Patrick’s sure his brows are pinched together as he agonizes over every last detail on the page in front of him.

Patrick leans against the doorframe and crosses his arms over his chest. “I thought we agreed to not doing any work on our days off?”

David doesn’t move, he just responds with a slightly-distracted muttering of, “I know but…I’m just trying to get this new display layout right. It needs something to bring it together.”

Patrick pushes himself away from the threshold to walk over. His face softens when he sees David’s work; a green product lineup of biodegradable homewares like plant-made sponges and pot brushes, wooden cutlery and fragrance-free blocks of dish soap. They’d been incorporating them into the store for months now, but David was always adamant on spotlighting the products he personally favored and tested. 

The sketch had all the products as the obvious focus - some raised on blocks, some not. David had drawn succulents into the display and had markedly placed the wooden nameplate the vendor had provided dead-center, reading “Greenie B’s.”

“I’ve been working on it for two hours,” he notes off-handedly to Patrick, who leans over him. David begins adding detail to one of the rounded succulents.

“It looks balanced to me,” Patrick comments, dropping a kiss onto David’s shoulder, not that he really knows what David’s going for here. It looks great, but Patrick’s still “the numbers guy” at the end of the day. Creativity and placement is still very much David’s forte. 

David only hums as Patrick repositions his chin to rest on the spot he just kissed. “Okay, what if you added…those wooden crates we have?“

“Mh, maybe.” David absently shades in a corner of the page and sighs, his thumb digging at the crease between his eyebrows. 

Patrick knows David’s zoned into his work, but that doesn’t stop him from leaving a trail of wet kisses along his neck and jaw. He angles himself so he can kiss along David’s stubble until Patrick’s lips land at the sensitive spot under his earlobe. He’s sure by now he’s given David goosebumps.

David giggles, falling to one side of the chair. “That tickles,” he breathes, a hand coming up to swat Patrick away.

He just keeps going, moving from David’s ear to his cheek and temple. Then, with a hand under his chin to tilt his head back, Patrick captures his husband’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Patrick,” David’s voice is muffled by it. “I need to get this done.” 

He responds with another slow kiss, this time taking the graphite pencil out of David’s hands blindly and closing his sketchbook.

“David,” he pulls back just slightly, “it’s our day off. It’s nice out. You can work on this tonight.” Another kiss. “Let’s drive into Elmdale or something. Please?” Patrick gives him his best gentle, pleading expression. “We’ll go to that bookstore, grab some lunch…”

Fine,” David agrees finally, the faintest of smiles on his lips. “Fine. You’re right, I need to _not_ think about this display for a bit.” He stands and Patrick straightens himself upright. “You’re very convincing, you know. And distracting.”

Patrick smiles. “Oh, I’m well-aware.”

David dips down to kiss Patrick once more, and Patrick can feel the tense concentration that had settled in his husband’s body leave with an exhale. 

“Just let me get changed and we’ll go.” 

“Sure, David,” Patrick laughs, and follows him into the bedroom.

“Hey, what about all those times I’ve caught you doing work on our days off, too?” David drops the sweater he was wearing onto the bed neatly and pulls another over his head.

Patrick breathes in sharply. “I mean, it takes one to know one.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shrugs, “We’re both workaholics?”

“Uh-huh. I guess we’ll have to rectify that by locking our things in a safe at the store.” He folds the sweater, tucks it into the cedar box at the foot of their bed and takes a quick look in the mirror.

“Ready?” Patrick smiles as he spins his wedding band around his finger.

David smirks, head gesturing vaguely in the direction of their front door. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find me [@maxbegone](maxbegone.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
